Aliados & Enemigos
by Nataly Potter Black
Summary: Hermione esta muy dolida con Harry, y encuentra apoyo en un ¿enemigo?, ¿Como hacer que ella lo perdone?, ¿Como desaparecer el instinto animal que lo domina cuando la ve con el? Mucho Drama y Celos Entren y Lean, vale? En pausa por problemas tecnicos u.u


--------------------------

Aliados & Enemigos

--------------------------

Septiembre estaba acabando, el calor del verano ya estaba por desaparecer, así que el ambiente era algo húmedo, el silencio de la noche reinaba por todo el castillo, mientras la luna creciente se alzaba en el cielo; una muchacha castaña, después de cumplir con sus labores de premio anual, caminaba hacia los despachos en busca de su Director, para contarle algo de suma importancia.

El castillo estaba oscuro pues ya era algo tarde, al doblar la esquina, se encontró con la singular entrada de la oficina, después de decir la contraseña y subir por las escaleras, se encontró ante la puerta, la iba a tocar pero unas voces le llamaron la atención, a pesar de no ser una persona curiosa se quedo escuchando.

-Voldemort esta reuniendo cada vez más seguidores, la orden también tiene que reunir mas gente, si no, no podremos hacerle frente a los mortifagos- dijo una voz gruesa y seria, que reconoció como la de su profesor de pociones

-Lose Severus, estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos, pero no mucha gente quiere pelear- resonó la voz profunda de su director, supo que no estaba bien escuchar, pero algo le decía que esa conversación podría ser beneficiosa para Harry y sus planes

-Pues, si siguen así Voldemort los acabara con los ojos cerrados, sus aliados son demasiados y poderosos, incluso para ustedes- dijo una tercera voz, que esta ves no pudo reconocer pero se le hacia algo familiar y muy altanera

Después hubo silencio, Hermione no sabía cuanto tiempo estuvieron así hasta que se oyó un ruido de alguien arrastrando una silla para levantarse.

-Bueno será mejor que vuelvan a sus habitaciones, ya es tarde y tu Draco debes informarte sobre las iniciaciones, tengo entendido que como ya es su ultimo año pronto serán, muchos Slytherins de tu generación entraran al bando de Tom ¿no es así?- la joven se quedo estática, no podía ser, ¿Draco Malfoy el señor odio-a-todos-los-sangre-sucia-y-muggles era un espía de su bando?

-La verdad no lo se, eh perdido mucho contacto con mis compañeros de casa, mucho se rumora de que no quise aceptar la iniciación y me creen un traidor- respondió el joven rubio con tono impasible

-Y tu, ¿lo crees?- pregunto el anciano con una mirada evaluadora

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora ¿si?- agrego el joven algo irritado por la pregunta del anciano, ya que no era todavía muy digno de su confianza –Solo confórmese con saber que yo nunca seré, un asqueroso sirviente de Voldemort- termino con una mueca despreciativa hacia su director

-Bien, si no se te ofrece nada mas Albus, nos retiramos- zanjo Snape poniendo la mano sobre el hombro del chico para sacarlo de ahí

La joven castaña, volteo para todos lados buscando un lugar para esconderse, pero al no encontrarlo y oír cada vez mas cerca los pasos, se decidió a bajar los escalones y ocultarse tras la estatua de un mago de la época colonial.

-Draco fuiste muy impulsivo para hablarle así al director- le comento Snape una vez que salieron del despacho justo aun lado de la estatua

-Sabe que no me interesa en lo mas mínimo tener una buena relación con ellos, solo quiero destruir a Voldemort y poder deshacerme de todas esas costumbres estupidas de la sangre pura- le dijo y se dio la media vuelta, pero se dio cuenta de alguien estaba detrás de la estatua, hizo caso omiso y se marcho seguido de su profesor.

Draco Malfoy el perfecto prototipo de un mago sangre pura sin sensibilidad, y seguidor de ideales así como los de Voldemort, se revelaba ante ellos, y no solo eso, si no que de una manera u otra estaba ayudando a la orden a lograr ese objetivo; era demasiada información importante para la castaña, la cual quedo perturbada, mas no fue solo eso lo que la dejo asi, si no que Malfoy no hiciera nada al descubrir su presencia detrás de la estatua, si no que solo la miro y se fue.

Muy perturbada la chica llego a la sala común, encontrándola desierta, pues ya era tarde, por lo que decidió irse a dormir sin espera nada mas, llego a su habitación donde solo ella dormía, ya que ser premio anual tenia muchos beneficiosos, sin dilatar mas se puso su pijama, se metió a la cama y después de dar muchas a vueltas a los sucesos que le habían pasado y no solo lo de Draco, si no mas, se quedo profundamente dormida.

Cuando sintió la luz del sol colarse por la ventana y lastimar sus ojos, decidió que ya era hora de levantarse, por lo que procedió a arreglarse y bajar a la sala común, ahí encontró a sus mejores amigos, Harry, leyendo un antiguo numero del profeta y Ron un ejemplar de el Quisquilloso, regalo de Luna.

Como era de esperarse, estos jóvenes ya habían crecido demasiado, Ron que siempre había sido alto y delgado, con pecas y sus ojos azules, ahora tenia la complexión de un hombre al igual que Harry, ambos tenían voz muy gruesa y a pesar de que Harry de niño era flacucho, ahora era diferente, ya que las muchas pruebas que se le presentaron durante su estadía en Hogwarts lo obligaron a tener una condición con la cual poder defenderse como fuera, sus ojos seguían con el mismo verde intenso, solo que mas nublados por tantas complicaciones, su cabello también era su característica constante junto a sus ojos; pero ambos seguían conservando su esencia de siempre. Hermione seguía siendo igual de inteligente y sabelotodo, pero también había cambiado, ahora ella era toda una mujer y al igual que sus amigos, ella también tuvo que estar siempre en constante entrenamiento para lo que fuera, por lo que su cuerpo tenia todo lo que tenia que tener, mas unas horas extras de ejercicio, su pelo seguía igual de rebelde por lo que siempre optaba por trenzarlo para tenerlo en su lugar, era una mujer muy linda, no era exuberante, pero era muy bonita.

-Hola chicos ¿Cómo están?- pregunto alegremente la castaña

-Muy bien Herms, solo que me estoy muriendo de hambre- respondió el pelirrojo con una mueca graciosa

-Hay Ron cuando no, ¿y tu Harry?-

-Estoy bien…vayamos a desayunar, si no se hará tarde- respondí serio el pelinegro, levantándose para dirigirse a gran comedor, sin dirigirle ninguna mirada a sus amigos, los cuales lo siguieron momentos después

-¿Qué le pasa a Harry? ahora- le susurro Hermione a Ron

-No tengo ni la menor idea- le respondió encogiéndose de hombros

Al llegar, lo primero que hicieron fue sentarse en la esquina mas apartada de la mesa de Gryffindor, para que nadie pudiera oír de lo que estaban hablando, se dispusieron a desayunar tranquilamente, hasta que las lechuzas entraron con el correo matutino, a los chicos no les llego nada interesante, solo el Profeta, así que no le prestaron atención y siguieron desayunando, el silencio era roto por los ruidos que Ron hacia al comer y los regaños de Hermione por hacerlo.

-Vieron lo que dice el profeta- les dijo Luna que se acerco a ellos luego de desayunar, se veía algo seria, cosa extraña para ser Luna Lovegood

-No ¿Qué pasa?- le dijo mientras tomaba el Profeta y lo leía –No puede ser- susurro

-¿Qué paso Hermione?- le pregunto Harry

-Escuchen:

_Ataque __de Mortifagos cerca a Hogsmeade_

_By: Eliha Tyler_

_El día 28 de septiembre, una joven bruja de nombre Agnes Find, llego asustada a la taberna Cabeza de Puerco, pidiendo ayuda a su dueño, el señor Aberforth Dumbledore, la cual solo respondía una sola palabra: Mortifagos y en su cara se podía leer algo de terror; cuando la mujer estuvo en disposición de hablar, nos contó que venia acompañada de su padre el señor Zacaria Find de regreso al pueblo, porque habían ido a abastecer la leña que ellos vendían y que un grupo de mortifagos los atacaron, nos cuenta que su padre al verlos le pidió a la chica que corriera y pidiera ayuda, ella se negaba pero al final accedió y corrió hacia el primer lugar donde pudo llegar siendo esta la taberna ates mencionada._

_No se sabe__ el porque los mortifagos atacaron a esta pequeña familia, ya que los Find son una familia muy antigua de magos que reside en las afueras de Hogsmeade, así que hasta ahora la incógnita seguirá en pie_

-Malditos, no puedo creerlo- soltó Ron con impotencia

-Porque habrán hecho eso, porque atacar a magos de sangre pura- pregunto Hermione mas para ella que para todos

-No lose, a lo mejor y no tenían ni idea de quienes eran estas gentes solo atacaron- le respondió Luna muy pensativa

-Esto solo significa una cosa- les expreso Harry muy serio –Voldemort quiere asustarnos, pero no lo va a lograr- dijo mientras se disponía a irse del lugar

-¿Qué le pasa a Harry chicos?- pregunto Luna curiosa con la mirada a donde Harry se había ido

-No sabemos nada- soltaron Hermione y Ron al mismo tiempo –Iré a ver que le pasa- finalizo Hermione saliendo en donde momentos antes Harry había hecho lo mismo

El chico de ojos verdes caminaba hacia las afueras del castillo, con el fin de meditar todas las situaciones que pasaba, llego a su lugar favorito, un árbol frente al lago donde el trío se sentaba a matar el tiempo o estudiar, se sentó, cerro los ojos y empezó a pensar en todo lo que le aquejaba, en Voldemort, la profecía, los ataques, la orden, el ex ED, pero sobre todo pensaba en que si seguía con sus amigos ellos estarían corriendo mas riesgo del que deberían, si tan solo quizás se alejara un poco de ellos, talvez estarían a salvo, pero sus pensamientos fueron opacados por unos pasos que se escuchaban en la hierba, y luego sintió como alguien se sentaba a un lado suyo, no tendría que abrir los ojos para adivinar quien era, podía apostar lo que fuera a que ese alguien era Hermione, ella siempre preocupándose por el, y que recibía a cambio, solo poner mas en peligro su vida. Necesitaba remediarlo.

-Harry- lo llamo, a lo que el volteo a verla con una mirada neutra y sin emociones -¿te pasa algo?-

-No- respondió secamente

-¿Entonces?- dijo Hermione con una mirada aprensiva

-¡Nada Hermione!, solo quiero estar solo si, es mucho pedir- respondió el ojiverde, que en el mismo instante se levanto y se fue de ahí dejando a una joven castaña confundida y triste por su actitud

La premio anual trataba de adivinar que es lo que había movido a Harry para últimamente estar de ese humor con ellos, en verdad le había sorprendido ese cambio de actitud. Miro la hora y vio que se le había hecho tarde para sus clases, maldijo por lo bajo mientras que ella también se marchaba de ahí lo mas rápido posible.

Era miércoles, les tocaban pociones con Slytherin para variar, Harry llego al aula y se sentó junto a Neville, pues no quería estar cerca de sus amigos y menos aun de Hermione.

-Neville ¿puedo sentarme?- pregunto Harry algo incomodo

-Cla…claro Harry- respondió el chico, extrañado pues no era que le molestase que se sentara ahí, solo que era extraño, el solo se sentaba con Ron o Hermione, al ver el silencio incomodo que se formo Neville hablo –y ¿Qué pasara con los entrenamientos Harry, los seguiremos?-

-No lo creo, no quiero poner a nadie más en peligro, esto es algo que solo me corresponde a mí-

-Pero, hay personas que si quieren pelear, no te has puesto a pensar en eso, no solo tú has sufrido por culpa de Vo…Voldemort, no seas injusto con personas que en verdad quieren ayudarte- término dejando pensativo al joven de ojos verdes

En eso el profesor entro seguido de todos los alumnos, trato de divisar a Ron y a Hermione, pero solo alcanzo a ver a Ron entrar al último y sentarse en los asientos de atrás. Snape apenas había comenzado la clase, cuando la castaña apareció venia respirando rápidamente, por lo que se notaba que venia corriendo.

-Ahora cree que por ser Premio anual puede entrar a mi clase a la hora que se le de su gana, señorita Granger- le escupió Snape

-No profesor, lo siento, no volverá a pasar- respondió Hermione cabizbaja

-Claro que no volverá a pasar, porque para que no se le olvide será castigada y le dejare tarea extra- dijo Snape mirando a Hermione -ahora pase- finalizo con una sonrisa malvada

Hermione no dijo nada pero Ron y Harry estaban muy molestos, Snape siempre la tomaba contra Hermione, no era justo de su parte.

La chica busco donde sentarse, y vio a Harry adelante sentado con Neville, luego vio a Ron que estaba solo en el asiento, extrañada de la actitud del azabache, se sentó junto al pelirrojo.

Al terminar la clase de pociones, todos salieron rápidamente pues algunos tenían adivinación y estaba bastante lejos de las mazmorras, en el aula solo quedaban 3 personas: Hermione, Blaise Zabini y Draco Malfoy. Al salir estos últimos dos, Draco le dirigió una profunda mirada y cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de esto, ella también hizo lo mismo, fueron segundos que parecieron horas y cuando el rubio estuvo a punto de salir, le envió un saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza, a lo cual Hermione extrañada y demasiado confundida también respondió.

Al terminar las clases todos tenían deberes que hacer, ya fuera de premio anual o entrenamiento de quidditch, así que no se vieron el resto del día. Ya en la noche no muy tarde Hermione estaba dando sus rondas de costumbre, esta vez cerca de la sala común de Slytherin, no le gustaba mucho estar ahí, todo era muy silencioso. Ya estaba por retirarse cuando se topa la persona que menos se esperaría ver en ese momento.

-Malfoy, ¿Qué haces fuera de tu sala común?- le pregunto con autoridad, aunque en verdad estaba sorprendida de verlo

-Nada que te importe, Granger- le respondió, más no fue grosero como ella lo esperaba

-Pues me importa, porque como Premio anual debo vigilar que…-

-Ahórrate tu discurso, que no quiero oírlo, tengo prisa- le respondió molesto, el no era una persona paciente

-¿Qué vas a hacer es tarde?- pregunto retándolo

-Granger, Granger, Granger- le dijo mientras movía la cabeza negativamente –Bien sabes lo que tengo que hacer, o me vas a negar que escuchaste la conversación del despacho de Dumbledore, te vi, estabas detrás de la estatua- termino con una sonrisa burlona de lado –quien lo diría la siempre perfecta y responsable Granger una entrometida- se burlo aun mas

-¡Que!, claro que yo no estaba escuchando- Draco la miro significativamente levantando la cejas –Bueno talvez si escuche pero…entonces ¿estas en nuestro bando?-

-¡Ja!, ni loco, estaría en el bando de Potter, como ya oíste, solo estoy en contra de Voldemort- le dijo muy arrogantemente

-Entonces ¿Por qué no eres un mortifago?- le pregunto algo tímida; quien lo pensaría, jamás Hermione Granger pensó tener una plática civilizada con Draco Malfoy

-En serio crees que te lo voy a decir- le dijo con extrema burla, al ver a la castaña mirándolo seria añadió –mira GRANGER, no te voy a decir algo que no te concierne-

-Pues es que de verdad se me hace algo increíble- le dijo sorprendida por la actitud del rubio

Sin querer Draco y Hermione comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos del castillo, mientras tenían esta extraña conversación, que no era grosera, pero tampoco era amable.

-Yo hago cosas increíbles sabelotodo-

-Y también eres muy arrogante, hurón- Draco frunció el ceño ante su apodo pero no dijo nada

-Bueno pues, me voy tengo que terminar mis rondas-

-Que le vaya bien señorita Premio anual- le dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-Que te vaya bien a ti también Malfoy- le contesto y se dio la vuelta, pero cuando iba a empezar a caminar agrego rápidamente –en verdad me alegra de que hayas cambiado de opinión- Draco no se molesto en voltear a ver a la chica pero en su rostro se podía ver algo parecido a una media sonrisa sincera como pocas veces lo habia hecho.

Hermione se encamino a terminar sus rondas y luego se dispuso a ir al gran comedor ahí se encontró con sus amigos, el ojiverde seguía con la misma hostilidad de la mañana así que por mas que le preocupara verlo así, paso de el y se dedico a comer.

Pasaron unos cuantos días igual, Harry con su carácter de los mil demonios, Ron y ella queriendo estar con el, pero los ratos en que estaban juntos todo era silencio y miradas incomodas. Las raras conversaciones con Malfoy se volvieron a dar, también hablaban sobre las sospechas y teorías de la guerra, sus conversaciones eran mas casuales, no llegan a ser amigables pero si eran amables. Uno de eso días Hermione llegaba a la sala común, acababa de terminar sus rondas, otra vez ya había llegado la noche, esta vez no era tan tarde, por lo que en la sala común se veían estudiantes terminando deberes, a la chica otra vez se le había pasado la cena.

-Hey Herms, ¿Por qué no fuiste a cenar?- le pregunto Ron mientras dejaba a un lado su ensayo de adivinación

Harry estaba entretenido leyendo un libro de Encantamientos pero por el rabillo del ojo esperaba ver la respuesta de su amiga.

-Pues salieron mas rondas que de costumbre- le respondió encogiéndose de hombros

La muchacha se puso a terminar los deberes de Runas, una Hora después Ron se iba a dormir alegando que estaba muy cansado, Harry y Hermione se quedaron solos, la chica decidió que su trabajo podía esperar, necesitaba saber que le pasaba a su amigo.

-Harry- le llamo con un susurro, ambos estaban en el sillón rojo frente a la chimenea -¿estas ocupado?-

-Solo leo Hermione- le dijo mas no fue cortante y dejo de lado su libro

-Es que… bueno yo quería saber… ¿quería saber como estas?- le pregunto insegura

-Estoy bien- le respondió extrañado

-¿Estas seguro? Bueno es que últimamente has estado muy distante con Ron y conmigo-

Para Harry, Hermione era su mejor amiga y una maravillosa persona, pero había momentos en que era desesperante toda esa atención hacia el, desde el principio de año tenia un humor, pero los problemas no lo dejaban tranquilo y eso lo ponía irritable, sabia que era un malagradecido por pensar eso, pero no era buena tanta atención para el, de todos modos nunca la había tenido, aunque por otro lado esta frase de desinteresada preocupación, fue el detonante para pensar que lejos de el, sus amigos estarían mejor.

-Hermione, estoy bien ¿si? Deja de preocuparte por mi, no lo necesito, soy suficientemente maduro para ver por mi mismo, no tienes que estar sobre mi para ver si necesito algo, deja de…de ¡asfixiarme!- le dijo alterado

Hermione estaba inmóvil, miraba a Harry con incredulidad y dolor, ¿en verdad ese era su mejor amigo?, ¿que le había pasado al amable y protector niño que había conocido años atrás? Lo miro a los ojos y no pudo reconocer esa mirada tan nublada de problemas, respiro hondo, no iba a llorar delante de el, era muy orgullosa, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas contenidas.

-Bien Harry, si eso es lo que quieres, así será- le susurro, esforzándose porque ninguna lagrima se asomara y dejara ver lo que le dolía su actitud

Se levanto impecablemente del sillón rojo y salio de la sala común, al cerrar el retrato volvió a respirar muy profundamente y empezó a correr lo mas rápido posible, tenia un lugar en mente y no se dejaría desmoronar hasta llegar a el, si no ya no podría continuar. Después de salir del castillo diviso el árbol, corrió hacia el y se tiro a llorar, cubrió su cara con sus manos y doblo sus rodillas, no quería que nadie la viera, ella debía ser fuerte y no dejar verse vulnerable.

-Estupido, estupido y mil veces estupido, pero claro, tienes que ir ahí de tonta preocupándote por el, queriéndolo como lo quiero, tratando de protegerlo de todo, pero vaya que eres tonta Hermione, no se como no aprendes, pero claro quien va a querer estar con una sabelotodo inaguantable como yo- Hermione había empezado a pensar en voz alta, sus palabras a veces se confundían con sus sollozos, claro que a esa hora ya no había nadie por ahí –no puedo creer que Harry me haya hecho eso, ¿en verdad tan inaguantable soy?- finalizo con un hilo de voz después de calmarse unos momentos, a lo que segundos después empezó a llorar otra vez, pero esta ves solo lagrimas silenciosas caían una tras otra, muy a su pesar a Hermione le dolía mucho ese trato de Harry, pues ella lo quería, lo quería de verdad, lo quería mas que como se quiere a un mejor amigo, se había enamorado, y por eso era una tonta.

De pronto escucho un ruido como algo que se movía en los arbustos, salio una sombra que reconoció inmediatamente, esta sombra se sentó a su lado sin decir nada, hubo un rato de silencio, como si la sola presencia de aquella persona la reconfortara.

-¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto la premio anual mas tranquila con los ojos humedecidos

-Vi a una chica corriendo hacia el árbol y me imagine que se quería suicidar- Hermione lo volteo a ver con una ceja alzada y molesta – Te vi que venias corriendo y vine, sin querer escuche tu monologo de sufrimiento- le dijo como si explicara que el cielo es azul

-Mmm, debes pensar ¡que patética mujer!-

-No, y sabes que, no creo que seas TAN inaguantable- le dijo con una sonrisa de lado graciosa y remarcando el TAN

-Gracias no sabes que bien me haces sentir- soltó irónicamente mientras miraba hacia otro lado, el rubio supo que se le habían humedecido los ojos, definitivamente ese no era momento para el humor irónico, a la chica en verdad le había afectado lo que el estupido de Potter le había dicho

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que…

-No deberías llorar por alguien como Potter- le dijo seriamente, a lo que la chica lo volteo a ver –No creo que se lo merezca… ni de ti ni de nadie- añadió cuando noto que la chica lo miraba extrañada

-Si tal vez, pero ya me enamore de el, que mas puedo hacer- le contesto mirando un punto muy lejano

-¿Enamorada?- pregunto alzando una ceja y riendo un poco

-Aagh, no se porque te cuento esto a ti ni siquiera…ni siquiera-

-Ni siquiera ¿Qué?- cuestiono un poco mas serio -ni siquiera soy tu amigo- finalizo con su insuperable humor irónico

-Bueno es que no se si tu me… si yo- La chica no encontraba palabras para decirle a Malfoy que le agradaba, solo que los dos eran personas con mucho orgullo

-Bueno imagina que somos, amigos- le dijo resuelto y encogiéndose de hombros -pero no me pongas en el mismo grupo donde estén Potter y Weasley, yo debo estar en uno solo para mí-

-Esta bien- le dijo con una gran sonrisa sincera – Es que este ultimo año…-

Así fue como Hermione le contó a Draco como se había enamorado de Harry y todos los problemas que le siguieron a ese, hasta el de esa noche; esta comodidad que ambos jóvenes sentían, no nació de un día para otro, No, Draco era una persona completamente diferente.

¿Cómo fue?

Draco desde el año anterior evitaba confrontaciones con el trío, siempre trataba de no encontrarse con ellos, ya no le interesaba las superficialidades que ser un joven conllevaba; muchas y no tan buenas situaciones llevaron al menor de los Malfoy a tornar sus ideales en acciones, desde que tuvo la oportunidad de ver la cruda realidad que la guerra ofrecía, de ser llevado ante la gran iniciación mortifaga, de ver a su familia resquebrajarse por un maldito imbecil con sed de poder y lo peor, que su padre se hubiera dejado corromper por ese imbecil, olvidándose de su familia, llevaron a Draco Malfoy a arrancar ideas y actitudes de raíz, a veces se preguntaba como fue que pudo creer que Voldemort tenia la razón.

Claro que el joven jamás llego a relacionarse a un "sangre impura" hasta ahora, es mas, sucedió algo que el nunca imagino, ser amigo de Granger, _sabelotodo-insufrible-Granger_.

0o-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------o0

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno este fic se va a tener una duración aproximada de 3 o 4 capítulos.

Para los que ya hayan leído mi otro fic "Estamos Embarazadas" este fic seria la explicación de la relación de Hermione con los Malfoy, y entre otras cosas más. Pero también solo se puede entender sin necesidad de leer el otro.

Pues estoy algo nerviosa (bueno en verdad muy, muy nerviosa) porque este es mi primer fic que no tiene humor y lleva un poquito de drama, no se si seré muy buena con los de humor, pero me han encantado sus reviews.

Espero que este, tan bien les guste, de verdad. La primera idea de este fic era ser un Oneshot, pero al comenzar a escribir y después de un rato pensé que iba a ser DEMASIADO largo y a veces es muy aburrido leer así, iban a ser como 15 000 palabras y pues mejor lo are en capítulos.

Bueno me despido de todos.

**Un beso **

**Nataly Potter Black**


End file.
